I Want To Hold Your Hand
by nitenel
Summary: Harry misses his parents.  All throughout his life, he's had moments where all he wants is just the touch of his parents.


A/N: Just a short little song fic of the Beatle's I Want To Hold Your Hand. This is the slower version (the Glee version)

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

"Potter – bed!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry quietly.

"Dudders, honey! What movie do you want to watch tonight?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Barely holding back tears, seven-year-old Harry exited the kitchen and went into the cupboard under the stairs. He collapsed on the bed and started to cry silently. Why were they so mean to him? And where were his parents? Why weren't they there for him?

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. Harry staggered out to the grounds and collapsed on the grass that was soaked by the morning dew.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Inside he could here celebrations going on. He didn't have anyone to celebrate with. The Weasley's and Hermione were grief-stricken from the death of Fred. Not that Harry wasn't sad too. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

His parents. If only his parents were here. Would they be proud of him? He could only imagine a warm embrace and a whisper… "I'm proud of you, son…"

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Harry stood on the altar in a small church. Ron stood next to him, a little bit behind him. Professor Mcgonagall stood on the altar near them, a small smile playing on her lips.

The assembled wizards and witches stopped talking when the doors to the church opened. Out stepped Arthur walking arm in arm with Ginny.

Harry's heart started to speed up. Finally it was here, the moment he's been waiting for forever.

Ginny joined him on the altar. The rest of the ceremony sped by quickly. Before he knew what happened, Professor Mcgonagall said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her deeply. The crowd erupted in cheers. Harry and Ginny broke apart and waved at everyone.

Outside his appearance was happy. But inside he was sad. If only his parents had lived to see this day,

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Harry looked down at Ginny as she lay exhausted on the bed, holding their son James. After a long labor, she had finally given birth to a healthy boy.

The name had been both of their ideas. James Sirius Potter was named after two of the bravest men.

But there was a lingering feeling of sadness. Why couldn't his parents be there to see the birth of their first grandchild? It just wasn't fair that his parents would never hold James.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Harry walked out of King's Cross Station feeling happy. He was with his wife and daughter and his sons had just gone to the place he still considered home. But why was there a little ache in his heart?

After thinking for a while, Harry realized it. He missed his parents. It was depressing that his parents would never know his children or be there for days like today.

With a sigh he pushed away his dark thoughts and grinned to his daughter. "Now that you're brothers aren't here to hog it why don't we get some ice cream?

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

107-year-old Harry let out a deep breath. He was in bed with his family around him. To put it simply, he was dying.

He was not sad or scared. He had already died once. How different could it be? He knew that it was as quick and easy as falling asleep.

He would see Ginny again too. She had died a year earlier. And his parents! He would finally meet them too.

When he looked at his family, he felt at peace. He closed his eyes and went on. His last thought was of love and compassion.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you´ll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Harry opened his eyes and saw an outstretched hand. A female's voice that sounded familiar said, "Take my hand Harry."

Harry looked up at the woman's face. "Hello mum."

Author's Note: Adorable ending, no?

Read and review?

Please?


End file.
